


傲娇Ω的怀孕期食用指南

by Protein



Series: 傲娇Ω系列 [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 虽然是个Ω，但埃尔梅罗二世从没有会怀孕的打算。距离某日清晨因低血糖倒下送去医院检查而查出怀孕已经过去了7个月，最开始埃尔梅罗二世没有多少实在感，直到近几个月时肚子已经微微隆起，无法再去上课的埃尔梅罗二世被迫搬去了伦敦的郊区。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet
Series: 傲娇Ω系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167119
Kudos: 27





	傲娇Ω的怀孕期食用指南

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞吃肉  
> 没啥剧情就是搞

虽然是个Ω，但埃尔梅罗二世从没有会怀孕的打算。距离某日清晨因低血糖倒下送去医院检查而查出怀孕已经过去了7个月，最开始埃尔梅罗二世没有多少实在感，直到近几个月时肚子已经微微隆起，无法再去上课的埃尔梅罗二世被迫搬去了伦敦的郊区。  
“要是被人知道堂堂家主，难产最后死于魔力不足，埃尔梅罗家的这份名声估计就再也保不住了。”莱妮斯亲扯着愉快的嘴脸说出了以上的台词，于是君主不得不搬去郊区大源相对充裕的一套闲置房产里。  
埃尔梅罗教室的课程一半由其他任课老师接手，另一半则交给了孩子的老爹伊斯坎达尔。于是对外宣称是身体因解体圣杯时受到损伤而不得不在郊区养病，君主埃尔梅罗二世迎来了人生难得的假期——产假。虽说如此，向来爱操心的人还是会让伊斯坎达尔将学生的论文带回来自己亲自批改。  
劳心劳力加上身体里的小东西进入疯狂成长期后如同漩涡一般蚕食着自己身体里的魔力。不过行事直接的马其顿君王向来是选择缺魔就补，起初几个月只是在亲吻时些许的补充一些魔力，到了这个月这样轻量级的补给早已远远不够。

此时的室内有着唇齿交缠的水泽声与衣物摩擦的悉索声，间隙中有男人细微的呢喃，君主跨坐在君王的鼠息部上，隆起的肚子挡在两人之间。伊斯坎达尔表现得小心翼翼，一反他长期以来处于主导地位的样子，宽那双不老实的手被施了魔咒般不敢有过分的举动，拖着君主的细腰。这让君主觉得好笑，他眯着细长的眼睛，捧起对方满是胡须的脸，让唇齿重新交叠在一起。埃尔梅罗二世愈发地喜欢起这样绵长痴缠的吻，他们的舌交缠在一起，共舞一段亲密的舞蹈。  
同时他的身体里一股饥饿感涌了上来，和发情期的那种饥饿感有着微妙的区别，君主扭动着身子贴近自己的伴侣，对方知道他的意图，将拖着要的手下移褪去下着，布满厚茧的手指抚上细嫩的大腿根。细密的电流滑过脊骨让君主抖了抖，发出了轻不可闻的呻吟，但这一切都落在伊斯坎达尔的耳中，他将君主的阴茎包裹在自己的手中，手掌上的茧子磨蹭着半勃的分身，很快原本还有些疲软的阴茎便整个挺了起来，龟头也变成了充血得艳红色，吐露着前列腺液。宽大的手掌细致入微地照料着每一处，先是茎身而后是隐藏在耻毛下的囊袋，前列腺液起到一些润滑的作用，让撸动的过程中响起“咕啾”的响声，手指与指甲的交界处较为厚实的皮肤反复滑过会阴处。  
埃尔梅罗二世的头依靠在伴侣的肩上，将头尽可能埋入对方的肩颈处，泛红的耳尖也被藏在黑色的长发里。他向来难以直视伊斯坎达尔为他手淫的场景，每次都羞得到处躲藏，最开始是大叫着想方设法阻拦，但不论是体力还是意志都无法敌过这位君王，就落得了现在的场面，一边躲避着强烈的视觉刺激，另一边整个身体却为此绷紧。当手的撸动越来越快，原本的喘息声跟着化为婉转的呻吟，快感刺激得人儿连脚背都跟着绷直，他的手无措地开始想要抓握到什么依凭，最后落在了那双健硕得大臂上。同时君主感受到自己得肚子里突然胎动了起来，在这一闪神之间白浊得精液就射了出来，被那只大手接住。  
君主用藏在发丝里得余光瞥向伊斯坎达尔，他看到君王如食髓知味般地舔舐着指间得精液。君主惊得整个人坐了起来，不顾自己脸上潮红一片想要上前阻拦，却被“补魔不就是要交换体液么？”一句挡了回去。他只能有些恼羞地看着眼前的大汉，但没过一会那种饥饿感又涌了上来。

君主躺在床上，将自己的双腿打开，可以清晰地看到隐藏在深处的雌穴一张一合，他细长的手指抬起勾了勾，男人便顺从地上前，并十分小心地不去压到君主的身子。孕期的身体与以往不同，雌激素减弱使他无法自己分泌液体润滑，即便他的身体正被饥饿感支配，雌穴却没有配合地湿滑起来。伊斯坎达尔如同安抚小兽般亲吻埃尔梅罗二世的眼睑，他知道对方的难耐与焦灼，但没有充分扩张就进入只会伤及彼此。他伸手去拿床头柜上的润滑液，这瓶小东西原本是两人一起购物时鬼使神差放入购物篮里的，现在却起到了重要的作用。埃尔梅罗二世没好气地盯着这瓶小东西，一副自己既然连瓶润滑剂都比不上的表情。怀孕期的Ω情绪总是时高时低，加上原本就因为大源不足不得不搬家，让埃尔梅罗二世无法控制地变得容易低落消沉，时常发一通脾气后又自责自己无法自控进而更加失落。现在还因为无法自己湿润而不得不借助外力，想到这里眼泪也跟着在眼眶里打起滚来，仿佛回到了冬木的19岁。  
君主被人搂进怀里，闻着α酒花味的信息素，将头埋入对方的胸口。而伊斯坎达尔没有停下手上的功夫，将冰凉的润滑液倒如手中，用手心熨热后将湿滑的食指埋入雌穴之内。润滑液很好地完成了自己的工作，原本干涩的甬道被黏液滋润，包裹着手指在里面来回探寻。敏感处是心里熟捻的位置，指腹滑过，向下按压，逆时针打转，而后换为顺时针，怀里的人便如春水般化开。由轻吟声开始，尾音带着颤声，让人流连。紧接着中指也探入其中，紧致的肠壁艰难地适应着以不算细的双指，两指在其中温柔地扩展，期间润滑液顺着仅有的空隙淌入内里，微凉的触感让人有些打抖，却在进入后不久就被温热的肠肉接纳。当雌穴已经完全接纳三根手指的侵犯时，君主已经彻底被打开，他的呼吸变得炽热喷洒在伊斯坎达尔的肩头，像是催促又像是邀请。  
与本体相比，三根手指也算不上什么。当君主看到伊斯坎达尔的阴茎挺立在自己眼前时那难耐的饥饿感再一次袭来，控制着他的全身全心想要被这根巨物。隆起的腹部遮挡住了进入时的画面，但凭借着往日情事里的记忆君主便能想到这是怎样的场面。肉粉色的雌穴口被龟头撑开，里面的热液如邀请般瞬间包裹住进入的部分，肠肉如具有自我意识般开始收缩，妄图将更多的吸入体内，就这样一张一合，一松一紧之间，整个阴茎都被肠肉吸入了体内，肉壁上的每一道褶皱都被撑开，被填满。伊斯坎达尔享受着这艳情的邀请，感受着肠壁的蠕动，他俯下身亲吻君主的唇，像是奖励表现出色的孩子，吻得轻快而浅。他能近距离看到那双祖母绿的眼眸中一闪而过的喜悦但更多的是对现在这个场景的羞涩。  
君王定当奖赏他出色的臣子，显然他体内的生命已经超出了任何凡人能够承受的极限，而他的臣子却还在责备自己的弱小。这自然不是君王乐意见到的，他也曾反复告诉对方这不是任何人的过错。  
在一阵互相啄吻的温存后，君王开始了他的征服，即便他身下的人早已全部归属于他，但每次进入却都让人心潮澎湃。因为估计身孕抽插的动作也比往日里轻柔缓和，反而磨得身下人难耐不满。扭着腰示意人快些，挂在腰上的两腿也跟着用脚跟磨蹭着伊斯坎达尔的后腰。“医生可不同意你做这种危险动作。”像是哄孩子似地安慰起对方。努了努嘴君主耐下性子来，夹紧了挂在腰上的双腿，雌穴张张合合无法满足的饥饿感使它想要将一切都吞吃入腹。隆起的腹部让他无法看到那赤红的阴茎如何插入其中，穴口处是抽插时带出的润滑液，被打成细密的泡沫。深深浅浅的抽插让埃尔梅罗二世控制不住自己的呼吸，与以往每一次都撞入深处的畅快不同，他像是一片浮萍被名为情欲的水托起，却得不到彻底的满足，使他疯狂。  
君主捧起伊斯坎达尔满是胡须的下巴，亲吻他的下巴，像是证明自己的身体可以承受住冲击似地缠上那健硕的身体。君王叹了口，将人整个抱起，他们的私处凭借着重力以最紧密的角度贴合在一起。他将人抱到室内的全身镜面前，透过镜子在昏暗的灯光里，埃尔梅罗二世的腿被人为地大开着，雌穴恬不知耻地吸吮着进入的阴茎，润滑液从接缝处缓缓流出，被灯光照的发亮。强烈的视觉刺激让君主如梦初醒般想要摆脱控制，但抱着双腿的大手却如磐石般无可撼动，与此同时伊斯坎达尔开始了抽插的动作。镜子里肏入的过程历历在目，粉色的肉穴跟着抽插的规律翻出又被顶入，色情地邀请阴茎进到最深处。君主的长发披散下来，发梢随着动作晃动着，瘙痒着伊斯坎达尔的腹部，像是无数细小的手撩拨着他的情欲。君主本人全然不知这些细节，他已经被这淫荡的场面刺激得不敢正视前方，小穴里的饥饿感被肏入的阴茎填满。一阵猛烈的抽插突如其来，惊得埃尔梅罗二世不得不用双手攀附住身前的镜子，与冰冷的镜面相对的他的后穴被炽热的阴茎开拓蹂躏，每一下都撞在敏感带上，使得他的肠肉整个收缩，将巨大的阴茎绞得更紧，肉壁上的每一颗肉粒都和阴茎贴合在一起。在反复数十下的抽插中，精液射入了君主的体内，作为魔法源的另一种依托，肠肉如同海绵一般将精液全部吸入，射精持续了半分钟，结束时也没有很快就撤出来，肠肉吸收着每一滴精液，直到此时充斥全身的饥饿感才逐渐消失。


End file.
